


Lift

by infiniteviking



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Legacy: Tron and company skydive over the Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a song-drabble meme; the soundtrack for this drabble is [Daft Punk -- Disc Wars](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLeWx177Ee4), and there's also a related sketch [here](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y91/infinitvikin9/Sketches/tronramyorigrouphug.jpg).

The jets screamed through space, weaving in and out among the giant pillars of fragmented data that had accrued over the Sea. One jet skewed sideways to squeak between two looming stones, the others breaking off to hurtle around or over the obstacles, gunning the engines to catch up once they'd cleared them.

There were no objectives out here. No dangers, as far as their scans could reach.

Nothing but freedom.

The first jet climbed and the others followed, one looping wildly around the formation in an excess of high spirits. They cleared the scant cloud cover one by one, stars rising into an endless space, a few quiet words passing between them on the comm links, their circuits tiny counterpoints to the Portal's warm remote glow.

At the climb's peak, Tron's lightjet flickered out.

The air was still, way out here, a dim confusion in his ears, and the clouds hardly seemed to move below them as the other pilots dropped in his wake. He spread his arms, catching the wind and angling his descent. Scans were still normal and the clouds seemed no closer than they had before. Nothing waited below them but the impossible distance from here to the water.

A tinny whoop sounded in his earpiece -- someone was diving past him, arrowing downward and then out to level off at a new point, playing with the pressure pockets this high above the clouds. No need to guess who. Somone else followed, laughter echoing through the links, reeling the first back in as his friends reoriented around them, forming patterns that morphed from one stellation to the next, spinning and high-fiving and tackling each another in midair.

A signal, and they all sailed back within reach of one another, closing in a circle as the air greyed out and they hit the cloud.

Tron closed his eyes and reached. Hands grasped his arms, shoulders, waist, pulling him close, heads just touching and hair tangling together -- as close as you could get to an embrace with five people in freefall. The water called out to him from below; he could hear it this time, somewhere in a place within him that had nothing to do with sounds or words or the last time he'd fallen over the Sea.

It felt like they could fall like this forever.

When they darted apart, rerezzing their jets and raking back into upward arcs just above the surface of the water, the warmth stayed with him all the way to the floating island they'd been making for. And just to make sure he didn't forget, everyone else piled straight into him as they landed and they all toppled over in a heap.

"We've got to do that some more," chuckled Ram from somewhere in the vicinity of his ear.

"We could," smiled Tron. "But first you all have to let me up."  
___


End file.
